No Respect
by Odo
Summary: I Miley Ann Stewart, am fianlly going to do something about getting my two best friends together...only the thing is I don't know what thier going to think about my plan...But I don't Care! Oneshot Loliver


"Ha ha ha!" I said as I looked at my notebook. I felt very proud and very confident in what I was about to do.

Ok so here's the deal, all you need to know are two things because if I don't wrap it up shortly I will talk forever and it will go on and on and then I won't be able to do what I want to do and I won't stop rambling cause you think by now I would know not to but-

SHUT UP MILEY!!

Well here is what you need to know…besides I'm Miley Stewart.

**1. My two best friends are freakin' madly in love with each other and deny it every time.**

**2. The names: Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken.**

**3. Is to do whatever it takes to get them together today even if I have to stay up all night! **

Yes I'm psycho but you would to if your friends have been flirting with each other for the past three years! I mean come on people we are sixteen! You think they would have already said what they needed to say but nope, nothing, ZIP!

"Miley you wanted us?" I here from the other side of the room.

"Come in." I say standing up looking at the blackboard I put in my room.

Ok I know what you're thinking and, no I did not put 'you dumbos need to get together so shut up and kiss already!' On the board, even though if everything else fails I might just do that…

"So what's up Miles?" Oliver says as he comes into the room with Lilly.

I automatically push them on my bed looking at the blackboard. "Miley, why do you have a blackboard in your room?" Lilly says with a confused look on her face.

"Lilly, why do you have to ask so many questions?" I say to her in the same tone of voice as she said it to me. She got the message to shut up. So did Oliver.

As I looked at their puzzled faces I adjusted my glasses on my face and tightened my pony tail because this might take awhile. But I'm willing to get angry and crazy cause I know they belong together, TOGETHER!

"Ok so here's the dealio…" "Miley nobody says dealio anymore." "Nobody says dealio anymore." I mumbled through my breath. Apparently they herd me again because they stopped talking.

"Ok so here is a girl named…Taylor….Gorgantime and…Frank…Phillip…Johnny…Bob..." I said to them.

Yes I know the names are stupid but hey as long as they get it I'm ok.

I start to draw the girl and the boy on the blackboard when I hear "Taylor Gorgantime and Frank Phillip Johnny Bob? I'm sorry for talking Miles but is that why you called us, to see if we liked your names you made up cause the boys name is..."

"Is what?" Lilly said

"It's a stupid name!" Oliver said as a like it was obvious.

I must say I'm offended I like that name I created it and it hurts inside that he doesn't…

"Well I like it!" Lilly said Very offensively

Oliver's face looked mad…ooh jealousy aren't we? "You like that name, so let me get this straight if you saw a guy that was the ugliest guy in the world you would only date him cause his name was Frank Phillip Johnny Bob?

"As a matter of fact I would Oken, haven't you ever heard 'don't judge a book by it's cover?' and yes I would date him cause I think the name is _sexy_!"

Oh boy…

Oliver's face got red he was getting mad; he especially got mad at the _sexy _part.

As they started yelling at each other over a stupid name I yelled louder "MISTER AND MISSES YELL-A –LOT…" After I said that they both looked at me like dear in front of headlights.

"SHUT UP!" I yell harshly. I mean gosh people let me get my point across first, just because Frank Johnny Bob is hot doesn't mean they have to start yelling about it!

As they stopped talking they both started to stare at their hands in embracement.

"Thank you, now if you have any questions PLEASE raise you hand." I said as sweetly as I could. "Now Frank (for short) had a massive crush on Taylor." I said drawing the picture out.

"And Taylor felt the same way." I said drawing a heart in the middle of the two stick people.

Ok get this I can sing but I can't draw go figure…

"The two both denied their feelings for a long time." I erased my picture to make them look older...I just made them taller.

"Till one day there lovely friend named Savannah there both gorgeous friend, finally took control into getting them together." I said making a pretty girl for Savannah.

Get it Savannah, Montana, Hannah…yes I am a dork!

"…So the girl gets them together and they live happily ever after?" Oliver says slouching down on my bed.

"Yeah I'm going to have to agree with freak-of-nature-boy." Lilly said slouching like Oliver did.

"Oh sweetniblets!" I yelled talking my glasses off

"For crying out loud admit that you two like each other!" I said pointing at the two people sitting next to each other.

"Ah ha! I knew this was all about that Miley how many times do we have to tell you we don't like each other!" Lilly said as Oliver agreed with him.

As I did a big sigh I thought of a plan…

"Ok fine I will shut up about the whole thing if you two just look into each others eyes."

"What?! No!" Oliver exclaimed

"Well she did say she would stop with the whole us nonsense so I guess we have to do it…" Lilly said falling into my plan.

"Ok well you two have to look straight into each others eyes." I said being serious.

As they turned there heads towards each other I plastered a huge grin on my face.

...it has been about a minute and all they are doing is staring at each other. I look over at my watch on my hand and got annoyed they were supposed to kiss by now!

As I got up from my position I walked over to them "For crying out loud!" I said and took both of there heads together, tilted them, and pulled them toward each other making them kiss.

Ok not exactly what I had in mind but hey as long as there kissing I'm good.

Right when there lips touched their eyes went wide open, but soon slowly closing.

They kissed till they needed air. As they stared at each other they had big grins on their faces.

Oh yeah and decided to kiss again.

…actually I did not see that coming I thought they would confess now…screw my plans!

As they parted away _again _they looked at each other for a while.

…man am I patient!

"Ok Oliver I can't take this anymore I have liked you since the eighth grade, and I…want to be more than what we are." Lilly said sheepishly.

"So now you finally tell me! I have been waiting so long for you to say that, and now you do because Miley made us kiss-"

"Miley." They said at the same time.

"Yes?" I say as sweet and innocent as I could.

"I guess…" Lilly said trailing off

"Guess what?"

"…You were right." Lilly said in a grumble she hates admitting to people that she was wrong.

"Pardon?" I said putting my hand to my ear.

"You were right."She grumbled a little louder but I could barley hear it.

"Huh?"

"You were right!" She said louder

"Thank you very much!" I said with a big grin on my face

"Bye!" I hear from Oliver as him and Lilly were walking out of my room…holding hands!

"Wait were are you two going?!"

"Do we really have to say…" Lilly said trailing off

"Whoa don't be doing anything you will be regretting!"

"Oh my gosh Miley we were just going to the beach, we just got together don't ruin it!" Oliver said as Lilly nodded with a duh expression on her face.

"Oh good for a minute you scared me there." I said putting my hand on my chest for dramatic affect.

"Yeah...see ya!" They said at the same time

You know you get them together and they leave you…pity pity pity

…Oh man I'm going to be the third wheel! Wait no I won't I have Frank Philip Johnny Bob!

And he is not ugly like Oliver said he is a very _fine _looking man I have to say!

**Ok this popped in my head so tell me what you think, I love to here what you guys say! Yeah I was hyper plus I kind of think Miley might say something like that so yeah…**


End file.
